jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Weapons
Coming soon, to a torture chamber near you! Also, see the explanatory text after the table, and weapon modifications below that. Improvised weapon damage is listed at the end. Magic Items CHART DESCRIPTION Complexity: There are 4 levels of complexity: Basic, Simple, Martial, and Exotic. Each class indicates proficiency with weapons of one category (and those below it); characters who are not proficient with a weapon take a -2 penalty on attacks rolls with it. Name: Duh. Cost: The amount of coinage required to purchase the weapon (this value also helps determine Craft times. Damage: This is the dice of damage the weapon deals when wielded in its regular manner. Certain weapons deal damage that is not set by the weapon itself; this entry indicates the damage parameters. A standard net deals no HP damage. All values are for a medium wielder. Crit: This entry indicates unusual critical threat ranges or multipliers. A blank entry here means the weapon threatens a critical hit on only a natural 20, and deals double damage. Some weapons that deal damage based on parameters beyond the weapon also use those parameters to resolve critical hits. A net does not have a rating here, as it does not deal HP damage. Range: This entry indicates the weapon's Range Increment in feet (for weapons with either a (P) or (T) listing), or Line length. A "-" means that the weapon is neither a projectile, nor can be thrown normally (but can be thrown as an improvised weapon). A "No" or "Hell No" indicates that the weapon may not be used as a thrown weapon without unusual circumstances. Wt: '''The weapon's weight, in pounds. '''Type: The type of damage the weapon deals ("b" for bludgeoning, "e" for ballistic up and accept it, "p" for piercing, and "s" for slashing), and how much attention is required to wield it properly ("L" for light, "1" for one-handed, "2" for two-handed, or "C2, C3, C4", indicating that many people using 2 hands). A two-handed weapon has a check penalty of -1 on physical skills. Group: Which of the 13 weapon groups you need to be trained in to wield the weapon properly. If a weapon lists more than one group, you only need to be trained in any one of those groups to use it. See the individual group descriptions below for special rules for each group. If you are not trained in the use of a group the weapon belongs to, you take a -2 penalty on attacks with it, and you may not use its weapon traits, if any. Special: Special traits the weapon has that affect its usages. See after the group descriptions for details on these traits. GROUPS Basic: These weapons are so easy to use, damn near anyone can fight with them. Black Powder: These weapons utilize the interaction of gunpowder and fire to function, and are somewhat hazardous to the user. If the weapon gets wet, it must make a Fortitude save (DC 5 + rounds of exposure), or require cleaning before it will discharge properly. Not readily available in all areas. Characters without this training take a -4 penalty on Engineering checks relating to such weapons. Bow: Shoot people. In the face. Until it stops being funny. Flail: These weapons automatically have the Disarm trait (see below). Grenade: Such weapons attack against TV instead of AC, though they can deal weapon damage and provide their regular functionality if the attack hits AC. Chemical grenades frequently deal "splash" damage near where they land; for such attacks check for where a miss lands. Mace: There are no special rules for this weapon group. Shield: Characters who have Shield Proficiency are able to use them proficiently as defensive equipment, or as weapons (but not both at the same time). Siege: These weapons are typically intended for use against structures. Spear: Spears automatically have the Brace trait (see below). Sword: You like them. Admit it. Thrown: These weapons are designed to be... thrown. Many have the Fight in Melee trait (see below). Tool: These weapons function much like less dangerous equipment, but are designed to be more suitable for combat. Tools deal full damage to objects Unarmed: This group contains items that make you armed, but that is fine. TRAITS Am (ammunition): These throwable weapons may be drawn as ammunition instead of as weapons. Br (brace): When the wielder readies such a weapon against a charge attack, increase the critical threat and critical multiplier by an additional one. Db (double): The weapon has two usable ends, and the wielder may wield both as though two weapon fighting; when doing so, treat one end as light. Db2 (two handed double): The weapon may be wielded with one hand, or as a double weapon in two hands. Di (disarm): When making a disarm attack with this weapon, the wielder gains a +2 bonus on the roll. Additionally, apply no penalty for using a light weapon, and the target applies no bonus for their size. Dp (disarm prevention): When someone attempts a disarm attack against the wielder, the wielder gains a +4 bonus on their roll. E1 (exotic one-handed): If the wielder has Exotic Proficiency, they may wield this weapon in one hand. Fe (feinting): When making a Feint as an attack or move action, the wielder may make an attack with this weapon as part of that action. If this bonus attack hits, there is a +4 bonus on the Feint attempt. Fi (finessable): The wielder may apply their Dex to melee attack rolls with these weapons, even though they are not light. FL (???): I have no idea what this trait was intended to mean. $5 to anyone that figures it out for me. Fm (fight in melee): Though designed as thrown weapons, these may be used normally in melee. Fx (flexible): The weapon may make attacks into an adjacent square as though any cover that would apply did not exist. F2 (fumble 2): These weapons threaten a fumble on a natural roll of 2 or lower. F2? (fumble 2, each): These weapons threaten a fumble on a natural roll of 2 or lower from any Crew. F3 (fumble 3): These weapons threaten a fumble on a natural roll of 3 or lower. F4 (fumble 4): These weapons threaten a fumble on a natural roll of 4 or lower. F? (fumble, each): These weapons threaten a fumble on a natural roll of 1 or lower from any Crew. Gr (grapple): When the wielder strikes a creature with this weapon, they may initiate a grapple as a free action. While engaged in such a weapon grapple, the wielder may inflict weapon damage with a successful grapple check. If the wielder fails to initiate the grapple, they may drop the weapon as an immediate action to negate any counter-maneuver. IR (improved reach): An improved reach weapon allows the wielder to attack spaces 3 squares away. They take a -4 penalty on attacks against closer targets. KD (knock down): When the wielder strikes a creature with the weapon, they may make a trip attack against them as a free action. If the hit was a critical hit, add a +4 bonus to the trip. These weapons also have the "Trip" trait (see below). MC (mounted critical): When wielded while mounted, increase the weapon's critical threat and critical multiplier by one. Me (melee throw): The weapon may be thrown without provoking an attack of opportunity. M1 (mounted one-handed): The weapon may be wielded one-handed while mounted. NH (no hands): The weapon may be wielded without a free hand. NL (non-lethal): The weapon typically deals non-lethal damage, though the wielder may take a -4 penalty on an attack roll to strike for lethal damage. QR (quasi-reach): Though the wielder does not threaten spaces as they would with reach, a creature entering their threatened space provokes an opportunity attack. A quasi-reach weapon has a check penalty of -2 on physical skills. RDi (ranged disarm): The wielder may make a disarm attack when throwing this weapon. Re (reach): A reach weapon allows the wielder to attack spaces 2 squares away. They take a -4 penalty on attacks against closer targets. A reach weapon has a check penalty of -2 on physical skills. RL# (reload Engineering DC): This is the Engineering total required to reload the weapon properly in the given timeframe. RLm, t, 2s, 2t, 3t (reload time): The action requirement to reload the weapon (f=free action, m=move action, t=turn, 2s=two standard actions, 2t=two turns, 3t=three turns). Su (sundering): When making a Sunder attack, the wielder gains a +2 bonus, the defender gains no bonus from weapon size or their size, and the wielder takes no penalty for the weapon's size. Tr (trip): The wielder may use this weapon to make a trip attack. If they fail to trip, they may drop the weapon as an immediate action to negate any counter-maneuver. VR (variable reach): The weapon has the "Reach" trait (see above); additionally, the wielder may strike targets inside the weapon's regular reach at no penalty. WEAPON MODIFICATIONS Admantine: Metal only. Cost +10,000gp per pound. Hardness is 20. Ignore half the hardness of anything it strikes which has HN below 20. Balanced: Apply to any masterwork weapon. Multiply the cost by ten. Must be balanced for a specific wielder (any other wielder treats it as just masterwork). Increase the critical threat range by one. Double the weapon's range increment. Eliminate any check penalty. The wielder gains a +2 bonus on rolls to prevent the weapon from being lost or damaged while in hand. Cold Iron: '''Increase the cost of any enchantment added to a cold iron weapon by 2,000gp '''Composite: Cost +25gp. +10' range. Weight +1. Can be applied to any Bow. Darkwood: '''Reduce the weight of weapon by half. The base price increases by 10gp per pound (using the new weight). '''Masterwork: Round the gp cost up to the next 10, then multiply by 10. +1 attack, +1 hardness. Decrease any check penalty the weapon has by one. Mighty: Cost +100x gp (x=Strength rating); apply up to x Str to damage. Wielders with less than x Str instead take a -x penalty to attack and damage with the weapon. Weight +1/2x. Can be applied to Longbow or Shortbow. Repeater: Apply to any masterwork crossbow. Cost +500gp. Weight +50%. Can be reloaded up to 5 times as a free action. After that it is a turn action to load a fresh clip of bolts (Eng DC 10). Loading a clip takes one minute (Eng DC 5). Weapon now requires Simple proficiency. Spiked: Apply to any shield. Cost (5x shield bonus)gp. Weight +25%. Damage is +1 die type, and changes to piercing. Critical is 19/x3. Weapon gains the "disarm" trait, and now requires Martial Proficiency minimum. For every additional doubling of weight, increase the damage as you would for an increased size category. A sharpened item deals damage as though it were twice as heavy. A soft item deals damage as though 1/2 its weight, and has the NL trait. Improvised weapons may have the following traits, at the DM's discretion, based on their form and functionality: DB, Di, Fx, Gr, IR, Re, Tr. All improvised weapons have the F2 trait.